1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle position detection system, and more particularly to a vehicle position detection system which detects a vehicle position by using GPS (Global positioning system) signals and light beacon information.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventionally, a device has been used to detect a position of a vehicle using GPS signals (see, for example, Japanese Patent 3773040 in FIG. 1, paragraph [0031]). As shown in FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent 3773040, a DGPS 13 receives GPS signals via an antenna ATgps and measures a present position of a vehicle.
However, a range of error of the position detected based on the GPS signals is about 30 m. Therefore, there is a need to reduce the range of error between the detected position and an actual position.